slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Unused Content
The following is a list of content that was either scrapped or went unused in Slender Fortress. =Scrapped Bosses= Older Version of Slender Man This older version of Slender Man is presumably to be the very first boss made in SF2. Appearing in the early Slender Fortress 2 server back at 2012-2013. It was originally included in the fan-made, unofficial game-mode's initial release, before being updated to Classic Slender Man. This version of Slender uses the "Stop It, Slender!" playermodel on Garry's Mod. From 2012-2013, the original Slender Man could spawn proxies at random points in the game. If this happens you will get a 5 second warning and will then be shot into the RED arena with a melee weapons as a Scout, Heavy or Spy (defaults as Scout unless the two other classes are chosen) You may get critical hits (or stab the players), and blood will count (as such Boston Basher Scout is a powerful combo). You will also get killed quickly so strike well (Hibernating Bear Heavy can do the trick, however you won't get to use the steak to buff your melee). Spy is a discutable choice but you can easily one-hit a player on the brink of death Note that a Control timer forces you to act and hit the players (otherwise you will be killed). You may give yourself extra time if you hit yourself with a self-damaging weapon, but otherwise find and hit RED players A last but obvious tip : You'll spawn in waves and as such the RED Team will want to get rid of you quickly (especially since you are so weak). Locating the boss and luring a player near it can wind up extremely lucrative, especially for teleporting bosses like Slenderman That pretty much covers it for the BLU team, have fun while it's not your turn in the wicked maze your enemies are wandering into Note that proxies are not available on recent versions of the mod, so don't be surprised if you don't become one. It was then later re-implemented in The Fresh Update with improved mechanics. Villager This boss is really a joke one. The Villager that was a boss originally made it as a joke for the New Lunar Republic Slender Fortress server. It is completely incapable of spinning and moving. His intro is the word, "CHALLENGER APPROACHING" shows up as the alarm sound begin to play. He teleports out of no where near the players. The only difference is, as aforementioned, he is completely still and will despawn very quickly after being neglected. Every time you get close to him, the words "Challenger Approaching" will show up on your screen and the song, "PFUDOR" played. When Glubbable's server was created, Glubbable considered about the Villager adding it into their server if a model was made due to the fact that it could be easily implemented. Progress for the boss became very easy to beat and eventually t-posed due to overall lack of morale from fellow members of the community. Inevitably, this Villager is basically a joke boss to Glubbable's server, due to the Broth-themed related. The boss is thus removed, until it was readded back in Lunar Republic Gaming server with new and improved mechanics. The Villager boss still exist at GitHub. You could read more about the Villager here. TERA Bosses All TERA bosses appeared on Slender Fortress when Glubbable decided to add more TERA bosses in their server for somewhat, the TERA Update. All TERA bosses, [Expect for Alpine Predator], Glubbable said they were removed for not fitting in the game mode, there might be other reasons but it is unknown. At Sep 13-14, 2016, it is finally revealed that Glubbable posted a reason why of all TERA bosses were removed, this is because atleast one TERA boss was in each pack and a glitch/bug caused the TERA bosses to spawn most frequently out of every boss in the pack (including Slender Man and Kate), which caused Glubbable to remove all but one of the TERA bosses. However, in the Overhaul Update, the Alphine Predator was removed because it no use for Glubbable's server, anymore Bosses Argon Argon Giant Argon Guard Argon Guardian Argon Oracle Argon Magician Argon Worker Blood Golem Abomination Infection Arctus Abomination Bonemaster Ancient Gardener Zolyn Arkus Alphine Predator FNAF2 Old Animatronics and Springtrap Yes, this is a boss what we've been waiting for. But, the project was cancelled... The FNAF2 Old Animatronics was supposed boss to be on Slender Fortress FNAF 24/7 server. I6NIS posted on the journal that if he will be doing those, it's a lot of new stuff and his schedule at this time is already pretty full. Another thing is that right now the only source he have is the trailer and some teasers, so he have waited until the game was release, so he got some more reference and working on the new models. Progress for the project became very slow and eventually no inspiration of doing FNAF stuff due to overall lack of morale from fellow members of the community. Inevitably, all progress came to a halt and no attempts have been made to finish the model. The project is thus presumed cancelled. Springtrap was originally planned to be added to Slender Fortress server, only to be made by I6NIS. But however, he quit doing that stuff, and eventually, leave Five Nights at Freddy's communities, forever. Face Spectre Face Spectre World of Warcraft Bosses Moarg Felfire Red Felfire Green Felfire Blue Felfire Trivia * External links *Post explaining why of all TERA bosses were removed Gallery Slenderman's original skin.jpeg|Slender Man's original skin from 2012-2013. TF2 - SLENDER ZOMBIE? (Slender Fortress Mod - Team Fortress 2) Ep3|Old video showing an older version of Slenderman and proxies. Villager_o_by_thedededeman-d6l5tqo.jpg|Villager's Old model Kaidun.jpg|Argon Guardian Images.akamai.steamusercontent.jpg|Abomination Bonemaster Tera online abomination elin by moogleoutfitters-d8jynzv.png|Abomination Zolyn FNAF2 I6NIS WITHERED FREDDY MODEL!!|Model showcasing the WIP Old Freddy. I6NIS Old Chica Head.png|Unfinished model of Old Chica that left with head. =Scrapped Models= ''TBA'' TBA =Scrapped Abilities= ''Rager'' This ability was a planned feature where you stun them 1-3/5 times but was scrapped. Possibly due to the difficulty of coding. =Scrapped Maps= ''Arctic'' Arctic is a map made by Dr. Face and Simply Delicious. It was based off from the horror movie, The Thing. This was rejected due to being toxic and the hatred was spread by the community. =Scrapped Mechanics= Playing as a Boss Glubbable (or Kit'O Rifty) originally plans to play as a boss like Slender Man when you're BLU team to control them but was scrapped, because it would make the gamemode become a copy of Freak Fortress 2 with GMod Slender RP. Jarate/Mad Milk for distracting boss This mechanic was supposed to distract the boss, but it was scrapped as it didn't work as intended. =Scrapped Updates= TBA Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics